Maddie is Human, David Divine' Part one
by Partners-in-Crime Int
Summary: Weeks have gone by since we left Maddie and David at the end of 'I Am Furious David' - the lyrics to 'Be My Baby' are still ringing in our ears, memories of the big bang 2 dominate the thought waves...questions are niggling and our noggin's...


'**Maddie's Human, David Divine'**

**Part 1: **

'**Day one'**

_'You know love makes the world go round  
>And love, baby makes the seesaws go up and down<br>And it makes trees grow tall  
>And the most important thing of all<br>It makes a boy and girl, oh  
>Say they feel so fine, now (feel so fine)<em>

_Without love flowers wouldn't grow in the spring_  
><em>And without spring, yeah the birdies just couldn't sing<em>  
><em>Everybody needs love<em>  
><em>to watch the twinkling stars above<em>  
><em>It makes a boy and girl, oh<em>  
><em>Say they feel so fine, now (feel so fine)'<em>

...there is a screeching sound, rather like a needle being dragged across vinyl, stopping the tune in its tracks.

David's eyes shot wide open and he lay there, rigid. The only parts of his anatomy that he dared move were his eyeballs which he, with extreme caution, rolled towards his left. Intentionally, he maintained his breathing pattern as deep and regular. With his eyes, he took an instant picture of her sleeping form: chest gently moving in and out; lips slightly parted; golden hair fanned out against the white silk pillow. Morning light reveals a beautiful profile. _She's still here, that's got to be a good sign, right?_ He allowed himself to take pleasure in just laying there for a moment; he felt her warmth, listened to her breathing... until those errant anxieties invaded once more.

_The sheet. That damn sheet. _The offending article represented both joy and bitterness; it had been a physical barrier between him and a morning-coy Maddie that led to awkwardness, which led to a fight, which led to the pact. Right now it innocently covered them both against the early morning chill.

_What do you do when you want to eliminate a problem? Deal with the source! Good bye sheet._ Carefully, slowly, he dared to move an arm, inch by inch, removing the sheet from the equation. No sheet, no problem. Right?

However, there was now a fresh problem. His skin, without the coverage, began to shiver; goose bumps forming along the backs of his arms - this would surely awaken sleeping beauty! Should he move? Hold her and keep her warm? Face the morning after head on like a man? His lips felt dry and he could feel his pulse quicken.

'David?'

He froze again- torn between a response and the utter disregard that he had heard something- both options were fuelled by fear itself.

'David?'

_Oh God, here it comes. The end to the perfect night! She's going to want the sheet, and then the shower and __**then**__ she'll insist I take a taxi to work – we wouldn't want the employees knowing what we did, over and over, now would we David? _

'Maddie?'

'I'm freezing, where's the sheet?'

'Oh that old thing?' he attempted to sound indifferent. _Should he just do what he wanted to do and pull her into his arms, warm her up David style- or should he play it safe? He panicked and acted without though._

'Come 'ere, gorgeous,' he risked, rolling towards her shivering form, daring to pull her towards him. He patiently waited for the fall out, bracing himself for a slap, a sharp word... nothing. 'It must have gone AWOL during last night's second act.' A slight pause as his heart beat raced to fill the silence.

'How presumptuous of it to leave without a note,' Maddie replied, sarcasm prowling around her words.

'Thoughtless,' answered David; his arms remained around her body, feeling the warmth and softness of her skin against his. She hadn't removed them. Should he try something else, or bail whilst the going was good? He leant in to kiss her back; all thoughts of cold air banished in that instant. He loved that she stayed put in his arms. To him, she felt relaxed, not tense, she felt pretty good come to think of it...

'My kinda girl, easily pleased, 'David breathed, instantly relaxing in response to her casual repose. She hadn't kicked him out of bed. This was a good sign. With a renewed confidence, he brushed her hair delicately away from her upper back and kissed her exposed neck, brushing it lightly with his lips. _Careful Dave, you're toying with a __human Praying Mantis here- before you know it, you'll be attending 'Males-who've –lost-their-heads' meetings, introducing yourself to a room full of eunuchs..._

'I like this better than my usual alarm call,' she breathed.

David stopped. 'Okay already, whoever took Maddie Hayes, I'll close my eyes for ten, and when I open them, I want her back.'

'Hey, relax,' Maddie sighed, reluctantly remembering another morning after. She carefully turned around to face him, so his arms were still wrapped around her. 'Hey you got me, I'm the new model.'

'Well,' he teased, kissing her forehead. 'There she is. I'm impressed with the new model...more buttons to press...' He brushed her lips with his. She willingly met them, allowing herself to enjoy the closeness...

'David?' She pulled away suddenly.

_Oh here it comes, where's it going to hurt and therefore what should I be protecting? _He visibly flinched.

She was aware that this was a scar that she had inflicted upon him in their past and her face dropped in response to it. Things were different now. She had been equally as bruised as he had been in this war but the idea was to turn your back on the flairs and look towards tomorrow.

'What's the matter?' he enquired in a soft tone, recomposing himself.

'David, I'm so sorry that I hurt you so much,' she spoke in a quiet voice, dropping her eyes away from his.

'Hey, hey Blondie...it takes more than a few sticks and stones to break ol' Dave's bones!' he pulled her in closer. 'Besides, I did my fair share of hurtin' you over these last few weeks. I've just gotta get used to this new you, may take some time, familiarity, but I know I'll definitely get a handle on it- you gotta move with the times huh?'

'Or get left behind,' she smiled, looking directly at him once again, a genuine smile on her face- it was for him.

'Maddie, do I strike you as the type who gets left behind?' remarked David.

'About those buttons,' Maddie flirted, 'if you find the right combination, who knows what reward you may uncover...' She looked at him from beneath long lashes.

'Is that right Ms Madolyn Hayes,' David whispered, reacting to her invitation with fresh longing in his eyes. 'Then I better start searching for the code.' He began at the base of her neck...

* * *

><p>'Lazily, Maddie opened her eyes and immediately discerned that she was alone. The bed was empty. At first, she felt simply too exhausted to sit up and therefore she tried to scan the bedroom from where she was lying. No David to be seen. No noises or singing from the bathroom either. She lifted her head slightly from the pillow and looked for David's clothes. She couldn't detect a single item, but then – she couldn't really remember where he had discarded them... or hers. They had obviously abandoned them somewhere between the living room and the bed.<p>

Sighing contentedly, Maddie smiled at her precious, private memories of the last twelve hours which had been filled with lovemaking, talking, snuggling up, sleeping, apologies, crying, laughing and lovemaking again and again. She allowed her head to sink back on her pillow, reliving some of these moments...until she was alerted by the sound of careful footsteps approaching the bedroom door.

The first thing she saw was David's behind, covered only by his boxers, pushing the bedroom door open. _This is definitely not the worst thing I could see when I open my eyes in the morning. _With a playful look on her face, she watched, fully appreciating the scene playing out before her.

Maddie suppressed a delighted chuckle. He was entering the room backwards because he was carrying a tray overloaded with plates, glasses, cups and other sundries. David, immersed in this intricate procedure, still hadn't looked at her; he was obviously highly focused on not letting anything slide off the tray.

Somehow, she found the energy needed to prop herself up on one elbow; and now, unable to suppress it any longer, the chuckle burst through the dam. 'What are you _doing_?' she giggled hysterically.

David jumped on hearing her voice and almost dropped the whole breakfast caboodle. 'Whoa!' he exclaimed when he saw she was awake. 'I almost spilled our coffee on your cream carpet! You scared the hell outa me!'

'So what else is new?' she teased and smiled. 'You made coffee?'

'I made _breakfast,_' he pointed out. 'Just as I promised you once upon an episode – sausage and eggs, served right on the mattress- if you'd care to recall. You thought I was kidding huh?' He smirked when he showed her the tray. She scrutinized it closely, realizing just how hungry she was.

'No cornflakes?' she asked.

David frowned. '_Cornflakes?_' he gasped in a disgusted tone, as if she had just suggested _seafood_ for breakfast. 'Wrong episode, in fact wrong season baby.'

She smiled again. God, how good it felt to _smile_. It was the best sensation for one's lips. _Okay, the second best._ This thought made her smile widen further. 'Never mind.' She paused for one moment and added with a hint of seriousness: 'I was afraid you'd snuck out on me.'

'Snuck out?' he repeated. 'Get outa here! - No, wait, let me rephrase that- you stay _right_ where you are. You probably can't walk anyway,' he added, raising a mocking eyebrow, the corner of his mouth starting to curl. Maddie was too weak to object and happily stayed put. He continued: 'Now come on Maddie, why would I sneak out? Now that I finally got you roped into what I've been waiting for all these years? You must be completely out of your mind!' He carefully approached the bed, still carrying the tray, and added teasingly: '_Or,_ would that be... out of your _senses_?' he smirked.

Maddie sighed. 'Probably both. I'm a hopeless case...but not unsolvable.'

That answer obviously pleased him but a sudden frown wiped that smirk clean away. 'Wait a minute... did you just say – you were _afraid _I had snuck out? Not... _hoping? _Afraid?' He winked with a teasing eye, and Maddie felt those butterflies in her stomach again. _Unbelievable,_ she thought. _I wonder if they will ever go away. _But she highly doubted that.

She shrugged nonchalantly. 'Guess I did.'

He smiled openly now. 'Don't be. Never. No need to be.' Carefully, he placed the tray down, right on the mattress, as he had said he would, and slid under the sheets again, right beside her. She smiled. He searched her face closely and tired to read the look expressed there. To him, she looked tired and vulnerable and – yes, happy. He raised his left hand and gently tucked a streak of hair behind her ear, asking softly: 'You okay? How d'you feel?'

She smiled again. 'Out of my senses.'

'And is that good or bad?' he wanted to know, but her smile had already answered him.

Instead of giving him an answer, she peeped past him towards the tray full of food and tantalising aromas. 'Did you just say – sausage and eggs?_ And_ coffee?' She looked and sounded famished, and so full of life, without the slightest hint of anxiety or awkwardness. That expression on her face just knocked him off his feet.

David just nodded silently; his lips rounded into his trademark grin - he was waiting for her to say something. 'I guess, you can stay then,' she finally said.

'Then_ it_ must be good, I suppose,' he replied.

Maddie sighed and shrugged. 'I don't know what_ it_ is,' she admitted slowly and then added as an afterthought: _'It_ might be crazy.' She looked him openly in the eyes. 'But I know that _it_ is _exactly_ what I want."

'So... I can come back tomorrow then?' he teased.

She raised her eyebrows in feigned disbelief. 'What are you saying, come back? Are you planning to run away already then?'

'Are _you?' _he returned the question in a quiet, understated, voice.

She shook her head vigorously. 'Not again,' she promised. 'Never again.' She leaned over, nearer. 'Look, David, I can't promise it's gonna be easy,' she said in an apologizing tone. 'I can't promise I'll change...'

'Hey, I wouldn't want you to change at all,' David interrupted firmly. 'I just want you to stay. I want you to want _me_ to stay- my warts 'n' all.'

'I don't _want_ you to stay,' she objected, only to add immediately: 'I _need_ you to stay.'

He didn't even try to hide how much her remark had touched him.

She went on in a decisive tone: 'I'm so tired of wasting time being unhappy. I'm so tired of running away from myself. I stopped it. _You_ stopped me.' She smiled at him. 'Have I told you lately that I love you?'

He swallowed, but his voice still sounded funny when he spoke. 'Well,' he said lightly, 'yeah, you mentioned it once or twice the in last few hours.'

She nodded. 'Good.'

'Did I happen to mention that I love you too?' he asked casually. 'That I've always loved you?'

'You did,' she confirmed, 'over and over again.'

They looked at one another for what seemed an eternity. Without another word, he reached out for her, grabbed her at the back of her neck and pulled her in for a very slow and tender kiss. When their lips finally parted, Maddie sighed: 'David?'

'Maddie.'

'Can we eat now?'

* * *

><p>The wobblies appeared deflated, slumped over desks; partaking, half heartedly, in various boredom games including origami, how many paper balls you could hit into the already full litter bin and how many 'kick me' notes you could stick on the back of Bert's jacket. It was over, five years of Blue Moon, washed away into the gutter as if they hadn't meant a thing. They already felt forgotten. Relics from a golden age.<p>

'Oh the taste of failure,' sighed McGillycuddy, sliding on up to Bert, sticker behind his back. 'Of course, you'd already be familiar with that concept wouldn't you Bert?'

'Go away McGillycuddy,' snapped Bert, like a little wasp caught in a jar. 'I'm in no mood.'

'Your big plan went astray huh?' continued McGillycuddy. 'Get the two head honchos back together and save us all, save the show_. _The fact that nobody has_ actually_ seen any of them since Mr. Addison left yesterday before noon, means that your so called swell plan didn't even make it off the ground before it crashed and burned.'

'Can't you see I just want to be alone with my misery?'

'Always did think you were a loner,' smiled McGillycuddy with a sense of smugness, 'and various other words that begin with 'L'. Cheer up dude, you tried.' He slapped Bert on the back and left his sticker with the others - gaining a small round of applause from the wobblies that still cared.

'How can you clap when our world has been destroyed?' uttered Bert, clearly in distress, head in hands.

'Oh Bert,' Agnes trooped over and gave him a big, all engulfing hug, winking at the others over his back as she planted yet another sticker on his back. 'It's okay, we all tried our best but sometimes you just can't alter the hand of fate. Kismet is stronger than us all.'

'Anyone for coffee?' asked Symonds, holding out the pot, on auto-pilot.

'What for?' barked Bert, shaking his head at his own apathy. 'So we can shoot our paper planes that little bit higher in the air?'

'Anyone?' Symonds continued, oblivious to Bert's voice. 'Please?'

'I'll take one,' smiled Lewis, to give Symonds some purpose.

'You guys?' Agnes suddenly stuttered, the lethargy gone from her tone.

'What?' asked Jamie, uninterested- she had painted each nail on her left hand a different colour.

'You guys?' Agnes repeated herself, sounding confused, yet strangely alert.

'Oh no, you're not breaking down because there's no script left for us to deliver?' McGillycuddy sounded concerned. 'I'm dying out here with no witty dialogue...I'd be better filed away in the archives, collecting dust, nothing but a memory.'

'No!' Agnes cried.

'You're right,' stated McGillycuddy. 'I'm not the television suicide type.' He looked over at Bert. 'He, on the other ha...'

'Stop talking McGillycuddy!' shouted Agnes, causing everybody to stop their mundane pursuits and stare at her with a mild amount of interest.

'What the...' he began, seeing exactly what Agnes had just seen, and shut his mouth pronto.

'You guys,' she shrieked with glee. 'I see a story line, with dialogue, and a case and my God... Miss Hayes and Mr. Addison are in it - it's not even a _Bert_ episode...'

'...Agnes my dearest, what are you talking about? Have you been over-curling your hair again?' Bert sounded concerned. 'What's this about a Bert episode?'

'Not happening,' confirmed Agnes with a big grin plastered all over her face.

'Oh,' Bert sounded hurt. 'I thought maybe that we might get one more episode now the birds had flown the coop, that they'd let me, Herbert Viola sing the last song, dance the last dance...'

'Don't be ridiculous Bert, we got cancelled, we certainly don't need to screw up our chances at a DVD box set release in the new millennium!''

'You think people will still be interested in us in twenty years?' he asked, sounding perplexed.

'A miracle has happened,' she smiled.

'It has?' he asked, scratching his beard.

'It has,' beamed Agnes and McGillycuddy.

'They're going to create a spin-off show starring us?'' sighed Bert sarcastically - still oblivious to the accumulation of stickers on his back.

'No. Our readers have come back,' explained Agnes. 'We have another episode, lines to learn, work to pretend to do... and by the looks of things, Miss Hayes and Mr. Addison are about to walk through that door, right about...'

All eyes were fixed on the Blue Moon door in anticipation of the miracle...what on Earth was going on? Was it a re-run? Had the writers gone mad and rewound a couple of years?

'Good morning troops.' David smiled brightly as he entered the office, tie tied, shoes shined, brief case in hand. 'Miss DiPesto, please buzz me when our client arrives on this most delightful of mornings.' He headed off into his office, not once looking back at the open mouths.

'Morning people,' Maddie smiled as she also entered the office, hair set, make-up in place, large handbag under arm. 'Same, Miss DiPesto.' She too disappeared into his office, a freshness of spirit, a breeze under her step and also no attempt to look back at the flabbergasted employees.

'Will... do,' stuttered Agnes, eyes wide and mouth left slightly ajar. 'Well, I'll be damned.'

It was like the start of a brand new episode...

CUE: Al Jarreau:

_Some walk by night,  
>Some fly by day,<br>Nothing could change you,  
>Set and sure of the way.<em>

_There is the sun and moon,_  
><em>They sing their own sweet tune,<em>  
><em>Watch them when dawn is due,<em>  
><em>Sharing one space.<em>

_We'll walk by night,_  
><em>We'll fly by day,<em>  
><em>Moonlighting strangers<em>  
><em>Who just met on the way.<em>

Agnes, who remained clueless as to what had happened to Miss Hayes and Mr Addison during the last twenty four hours, was in a fresh quandary. _Nobody bothers telling me anything! _Two people had turned up to fill the shoes of one client. _We're gonna need one helluva large pair of loafers!_ One Miss Abercrombie had turned out to be two: a Mr William Abercrombie and a Mrs Rosie Abercrombie to be exact. Both were here now, both demanded attention and both, resolutely, would not budge to accommodate the other. Agnes was, quite literally, the piggy in the middle. _No change there then!_

'I'm sorry, I have one 10am client spot for a Miss Abercrombie,' repeated Agnes, attempting to keep her cool as she looked down at her ledger. 'It says it right here.'

'Well, I'm not going anywhere until I'm seen by a detective,' demanded Mr. Abercrombie, settling himself down in one of the waiting area chairs.

'Well neither am I!' Mrs Abercrombie declared, folding her arms and staring up at the clock in frustration.

'Excuse me for just one moment,' Agnes smiled, pressing the intercom button: 'Mr. Addison?'

'Yo?' A wise-cracking voice replied.

'Mr. Addison, your 10 am is here... both of 'em.'

'Both? You mean Abercrombie _and_ Fitch?'

'No,' stated Agnes, 'two Abercrombies.'

'Doesn't have the same ring. Bet they sell rip-offs!'

'What should I do with them sir?'

'There are some straws by the water cooler. Cut one in half and let them draw. Failing that, tell them that they're hiring extras on LA Law- over in the next studio.'

'They won't budge sir. They_ both_ want to see you.'

After a short minute, David's office door opened and a slightly flush faced Maddie Hayes stepped out into the main office area, a business look locked in place; she was followed by David, who was straightening his tie and tucking his shirt in.

'If I've told you once, I've told you twice Miss Hayes,' David smirked, 'I _already_ know_ everything_ there is to know about the art of frisking! Although I do believe that a weekly frisking-be would definitely catch on ...'

'Good morning,' beamed Maddie, holding out her hand as an act of courtesy.

Both of the Abercrombies were in no mood for such mundane pleasantries.

'Miss Hayes? Mr. Addison?' asked Agnes, all at once taking in their unkempt appearance and thinking it odd. 'Is everything okay?'

'Oh yes indeed Miss DiPesto, nothing for you to worry your big brown eyes about. Miss Hayes was having a few problems with the ins and outs of her office en-suite and I was just giving the plumbing a quick once over.'

'You were?' Agnes continued to look startled. 'I didn't know you knew anything about pipes...'

'It's a dirty job but...' David began, smirk taking charge of his face, but was interrupted by Maddie, who was more than a little concerned with their current dilemma. She looked from one client to the other, fully appraising them both.

'I'm Madolyn Hayes and this is my partner, David Addison - how may we help you today?' Maddie used her professional, all business, no nonsense voice.

'I love it when you talk like that,' David whispered under his breath so it was only caught by Maddie, who was stood directly next to him. She rewarded him with a severe look which made his smile even wider to accommodate it.

Mr and Mrs Abercrombie spoke in unison: 'I'm here for my 10 am appointment.' They then proceeded to stare at Maddie and David- waiting.

'I see,' Maddie sighed. 'Agnes?'

'I'm sorry Ms Hayes; the appointment was only made for one,' Agnes explained. 'I don't know how it happened – I guess things got a little slipshod around here lately, we weren't sure if there was going to be another episode...' her voice trailed off.

'Then we'll have to share them, take one each,_ separately_,' Maddie interrupted.

'Separately!' cried David. 'As in separate offices?' His face fell.

'Exactly as in separate offices,' explained Maddie. 'We can meet for coffee afterwards to compare notes.' She flipped him a meaningful look, too brief for anyone else to catch.

'Do I get half the couch? Please don't ask me to split my record collection though- you can't split up a family of vinyl genius, it would be like losing an arm!' David demonstrated. 'Coffee sounds good though, maybe we can just talk it through, a little less drastic.' He winked at her so that only she caught it.

'Mrs Abercrombie?' Maddie motioned to her office door.

'Aw that's not fair, you get the pretty one!' complained David. 'Mr Abercrombie- would you care to follow me into my office please?'

With that, they disappeared, clients in toe, into their individual offices and firmly shut the doors with a solid click.

Agnes was left, mouth open, wondering what she had just witnessed. _Did they get new actors to play the roles of Miss Hayes and Mr Addison? _Something just didn't add up. She shook her head with the absurdity of this idea.

* * *

><p><strong>May 14<strong>**th**** 1989:**

**#Case number 117: Mrs Rosie Abercrombie. Notes taken by: Ms Madolyn Hayes (Private Detective at Blue Moon Investigations).**

**Client suspects husband (Mr William Abercrombie) of extracurricular relations with her (Mrs Rosie Abercrombie) own divorce attorney: one Miss Lila Doherty - 'Doherty and Fielding'. Foul play suspected- profound effect on divorce proceedings. **

**Blue Moon: To gather case file of evidence proving affair for court case.**

**Fee: $1500**

**May 14****th**** 1989**

**#Case number 118: Mr W Abercrombie. Notes a la Dave (Private dick - or gumshoe if you prefer: Blue Moon)**

**Client suspects wife of chowing down on stolen goods- with his very own divorce lawyer (Mr Mike Mason - 'Mason and Mason'!) Note to self: use as joke later. Obviously sleeping with the enemy to get the skinny! She wants to take him to the cleaners. Am I right, or am I right?**

**Blue Moon: Much dirt gathering required - our speciality!**

**Fee: as much Chocolate milk to drink as humanly possible.**

* * *

><p>'So are we really swapping notes now or are we drinking that coffee?' demanded David as he burst into Maddie's room. Maddie was still dictating her notes to Agnes for the file.<p>

'David, if you'd just give me one moment, Agnes is just taking the notes. You want to give her yours to type up?' Maddie smiled up at him, whilst nodding at Agnes to continue.

David looked down at his scrawl and shook his head in a definite negative. 'Agnes, I think Bert was just looking for you...he ran out of coffee filters.'

Agnes rolled her eyes, 'tell him they're in the cabinet under Mr Coffee.'

'Tell him yourself!' David demanded and then added. 'He wonders why_ I_ keep kicking him in the butt.'

'Not seen the stickers yet then?' Agnes sighed.

'No Agnes and it's your girl-friendly duty to put the poor stump of a man out of his misery,' he urged, ' you can borrow my axe- just try and do it in one stroke.' He nodded towards the door as if there were an emergency outside the door.

'Miss Hayes,' Agnes smiled, detecting the sign. 'I'll get these typed up and have them back with you in a jiffy.'

'Take your time Agnes, we have a _lot_ of coffee to drink and the notes will take at least an hour to decipher!' David garbled as he saw Agnes to the door as pleasantly as he could muster and, changing his mind from earlier, thrust his own badly scrawled notes into her hands - as a delaying tactic . 'Aufwiedersehen, Agnes.'

Agnes looked from one boss to the other, weighing them up individually and then together. Mystified, she glanced at the notes, glanced at them, shrugged and left.

As the door was politely closed, he dashed across the room, rounded Maddie's desk and propped both hands on the arm rests of her chair, trapping her and treating her to a dangerous look which she clearly approved of.

'At last,' he declared in dismay, pulling Maddie towards him. 'Get over here, into these arms of mine and start kissing me pronto!' His hands automatically went straight for her hair, ready to move in for a hungry kiss.

'David,' Maddie remonstrated, yet in a feeble tone. 'What if Agnes comes back?'

'She won't,' contradicted David, 'not yet anyway - we got at least five minutes before that door opens again,' he explained with haste. 'I made sure the notes were_ more_ difficult to decipher than usual.'

'Well,' she smiled, more than willing to be convinced, 'if you insist.'

'This is my kind of coffee break - instant, hot and sweet.' He leant in for a long passionate kiss, lips against hers, just as the door was knocked once again.

'What?' they both yelled together, pulling apart, a look of frustration governing their faces in equal measure.

'Mr Addison, Miss Hayes, sorry to bother you,' Bert rasped in a tinny, whiny little voice as he poked just his head around the door.

'What is it Bert?' David demanded. 'You notice a strange decline in the number of post-its just recently? - Just get Agnes to stick 'em on the next office supplies order. Are we done here?'

The rest of Bert entered the room. 'I er... couldn't help but notice your earlier dilemma with the Abercrombies and wondered if I could offer my humble services in any shape or form? I'm a fledgling detective who could really do with some more worms to eat...'

'Mr Viola,' Maddie assumed a controlled voice. 'I'm sure that we can find you some leg work on this case but_ right_ now Mr Addison and myself are discussing very important information, germane to this case, and must_ not_ be disturbed, through fear we may miss something of the utmost significance...'

'Something which may prove to be a ... pivotal fact!' David finished.

'Oh!' expelled Bert. 'I see! How very exciting. There's nothing like the first stage of a fresh new case to really sink your incisors into... can I help in any way at all?'

'Help?' David sounded exasperated and had to force himself to take a deep breath. 'Bert these worms are just too big for you right now- fly back to Agnes, like a good fledgling, and take a peek at myself and Miss Hayes' notes first,_ then_ we'll confer.'

'_Really_? You'd let me discuss my own observations with you?' Bert sounded intensely grateful.

'Yup, go spread your wings and cast your beady eyes over those bread crumbs Bert,' David suggested with a hint of desperation evident behind his tone. 'Like now Bert. Pivot and fly.'

'Oh of course yes, I see what you did there sir! Like the_ pivotal_ fact - I'll do that right now. Thank you. Thank you so much. I won't let you down.' He almost bowed as he left the room.

'God, I can't stand sharing you with people today,' David sighed as he stroked Maddie's cheek from across the desk, 'you're just too damn beautiful Goldie-locks. Hey you wanna come over here and try my porridge?'

'No, you get over _here _Addison - I want the rest of my coffee first...' Maddie played with him, glancing up with that nineteen forties come-hither look.

'You only have to ask once,' he replied sitting on her desk and leaning across to finish what he started. 'Maddie?'

'Yes David?'

'We're not going to get a lot of work done around here for the foreseeable future you know,' David warned. 'I am easily distracted at the best of times... you should have seen my school report!'

'That's what we've got Bert and Agnes for,' Maddie uncharacteristically retorted. 'Now lean over this desk and kiss me!'

'I love it when you give me orders!' David was clearly pleased with this side of Maddie, and he loved surprises.

He was lying fully across Maddie's desk, lost in a kiss, utterly carried away in the moment, slipping the odd button through its respective hole on the back of Maddie's dress, when Agnes walked in with the files in her arms...

'And that's how Mr Abercrombie said he found his wife!' David exclaimed wildly, awkwardly pulling himself up and off Maddie's desk. 'Highly suspicious, wouldn't you say, Agnes?'

'Huh?' Agnes looked up from the files and took in their dishevelled appearances. _Is Robert Turturice having a sick day?_

* * *

><p>When the office staff came back from their lunch break that day, they found both Miss Hayes' and Mr. Addison's office doors firmly closed. Agnes looked from one door to the other and sighed. They somehow looked unapproachable- impenetrable fortresses. Strange things were going on today. She shook her head and sat at her reception desk.<p>

'Miss DiPesto,' Miss Hayes' voice came from the intercom at her desk, 'could I see you in my office for a minute?'

Agnes sighed again, deeply, and let her head hang down in utter hopelessness; she answered sadly: 'Sure, Miss Hayes.' She rose from her chair in slow motion and shuffled sadly in the direction of her employer's office. The other wobblies were following her with their eyes, concern written all over their faces. All they knew was that they hadn't been cancelled, business was moving on as it should and their jobs were at least safe – however, they all agreed, something was a little off!

When she entered Miss Hayes' office, there was the first surprise: Mr. Addison was not locked away in his office, he was perched on Miss Hayes' desk, his arms folded and a serious expression locked in place... He was just looking at her, remaining silent. _Oh boy, a silent Mr. Addison. Not good. _They'd seemed okay when she'd left for lunch but who knew what could happen in an hour. _I wish someone would tell me what was going on around here!_

Miss Hayes was not sitting behind her desk, but standing in the middle of the room. She motioned to a chair. 'Please have a seat, Agnes.'

Agnes sat down in a very deliberate and slow manner, her eyes moving to and fro between her bosses. Both of them, she observed with alarm, had weird expressions on their faces, hard to read - very strange. Usually, they were both open books. _This is it, D-Day; they're going to tell me what's wrong. Maybe this isn't really a new episode, maybe this is Moonlighting purgatory and that's why all the costumes look they were purchased from a swap-meet, the characters are more than erroneous and Bert has had way too many lines! _

'Agnes, Mr. Addison and I have to tell you something,' her employer announced.

Agnes's shoulders visibly dropped, and she hung her head down even further. 'Yes, Miss Hayes?' _Here it comes!_

The head honcho took a deep breath and began: 'About what I said yesterday...'Agnes closed her eyes, awaiting the deathly strike whilst Miss Hayes continued: '...please just forget everything I said to you.'

Agnes thought she had heard wrong. She reopened her eyes, lifted her head and looked at Miss Hayes. 'Forget?' she echoed. '_Everything_?'

Miss Hayes nodded. Agnes quickly turned her head to look at Mr. Addison for some kind of sign. Instead, she detected the slightest trace of a smile, only in his eyes so far, without reaching the corners of his mouth yet, but yes, there was _definitely_ a smile ready to escape. _It can't be all bad – he looks happy_! Agnes's heartbeat suddenly quickened. She turned eagerly back to face Miss Hayes, eyes full of expectation.

'Definitely_ everything_,' her employer repeated, 'except, for one small thing.'

Agnes frowned. 'Which thing?' She ran through their previous conversation, desperately searching for a small thing that was good.

Miss Hayes cleared her throat. 'That I_ love_ Mr. Addison.'

Agnes put her right hand over her mouth, and her eyes opened so wide that it looked like they were about to pop out at any moment. They were batting to and fro, in frenzy, between her two bosses. The smile on Mr. Addison's face was also about to thrive, any time now. Well, she wasn't surprised. Miss Hayes had spoken the unspeakable words _again_, and this time Mr. Addison had heard them!

Agnes was sitting on the edge of her seat, bent forward, towards Maddie and she said in a loud theatrical whisper: 'But Miss Hayes...'

Maddie threw a quick sideways glance at David. 'Yes, Agnes?'

'You prohibited me form _ever_ repeating that information...' she pressed her lips together and motioned her head towards David.

Maddie smiled. 'It's okay, Agnes.' She too bent forward and whispered, in the same manner as Agnes: 'I broke that promise already.'

Agnes's jaw dropped. 'You did?' She turned her head again towards David, and now that lurking smile had reached the corners of his mouth and curled it slightly. He winked an eye at her, only for a fraction of a second, and tilted his head in a barely perceptible nod. Suddenly, Agnes felt like she was floating. She was on cloud nine and she beamed.

'Oh, Mr. Addison,' she exclaimed eagerly, 'does that mean, for once, you _really_ didn't screw it up?'

'Well, Agnes,' he replied slowly and threw Maddie an amused and very devilish look, 'as a matter of fact, I didn't screw it _up_, but on the contrary I...' He knew that she would cut him off and sat there smiling the widest smile that he possessed.

'_Addison!'_ Maddie hissed and then blushed with the memory. Then she turned to Agnes again and spoke softly, seriously: 'No, Agnes, he didn't screw it up. In fact, I think we handled the issue pretty well.'

David smirked. 'Yes, everything was handled _very_ well, I might add.'

Maddie threw him a fiery glance, a look that could have killed, and _that_ was the moment when Agnes thought: _Yes!_ Maddie continued, directly to Agnes: 'And since you were so involved in all of this, we thought that it would only be fair to give you the good news before you found out...'

'... Was it because of the extended coffee breaks?' Agnes beamed.

Maddie's jaw dropped, and David chuckled, clearly amused by her astute observation. He went over to Agnes, put his hands on her shoulders and squeezed them lightly, reassuringly. 'We owe you,' he simply said.

Maddie, who had started to feel slightly awkward after Agnes mentioned the extended coffee breaks, openly smiled- she was undeniably disarmed. She was, once again, amazed by the way David always found the right words at the right time- well most of the time!

Instead of continuing the playful banter, that had obviously amused him at first, David switched to a more serious tone without any apparent effort. It soothed her, and clearly moved Agnes who had to swallow a few times before she composed herself to speak again.

'I... I don't think I can keep it secret,' she apologized.

'Well, Agnes,' – David threw a quick side glance at Maddie – 'for what it's worth – I don't think _we_ can either...'

Maddie continued to smile, it felt good, '...and it's not necessary either,' she interjected firmly, having regained her composure. David loved her for that clear commitment.

Agnes got the message too and smiled back. 'Good,' she replied simply.

'Just don't make a fuss about it,' David added, throwing a look towards the outer office area; Agnes nodded solemnly.

With a final affectionate look of the proud mother, who has finally witnessed her intelligent but stubborn kids move up to the next class, Agnes turned to the door without another word.

When she had closed the door behind her, David turned to Maddie and smiled. 'That didn't go too bad, huh?' he said.

She smiled back. 'Well, I guess we made her happy.'

'A rather pleasant side effect.' He raised his left hand and smoothed a streak of hair from her face. 'You okay, Blondie?'

She looked into his sensitive eyes; opened her mouth to answer and was interrupted by loud cheers and applause in the main office. She momentarily froze.

_Great!_ David felt a very strong urge to run outside and strangle Agnes on the spot. He wasn't sure if Maddie could bear going public – yet – and studied her, looking for the slightest hint of discomfort.

'The daily donut delivery?' he suggested hopefully, offering a solution for the frantic cheering in the main office.

Maddie sighed and put her hands on his shoulders in a reassuring gesture, somewhat moved by his insecurity. She smiled feebly. 'They'll calm down. Well, some day,' she added. 'I can live with it.' She shrugged. 'I'll have to.' Her smile brightened. 'We're worth it.'

For once, David was lacking in words, and he did the only right thing in this case of emergency and kissed her.

* * *

><p>Maddie should have felt worn out and tired, but instead, she felt elated and happy and on top of the world, in short: she felt wonderfully <em>alive.<em> Maddie Hayes had never been the type to hum along, whistle or – God forbid – _sing_, but somehow, she just couldn't keep the music out of her head today. She wasn't actually singing, but she couldn't suppress (and didn't even try to) a smile when she heard the lyrics:

_'My head keeps spinning,_

_I got to sleep and keep grinning,_

_If this is just the beginning,_

_My life is gonna be-e-eautiful...' _

'Miss Hayes,' Agnes's voice came from the intercom and made her jump, guilty.

'Yes, Miss DiPesto?' she asked, assuming a bright, but very businesslike tone.

Agnes hesitated for a short moment. 'There's Miss...' - she cleared her throat and went on very reluctantly - 'Miss Charnock wants to talk to you.'

_Annie!_ Maddie was taken aback by the name. She had completely forgotten about her cousin. Yes, they had both talked about her, about _it_, but somehow she had blinded herself to the fact that she was still in town. 'She's _here_?' She could feel her bile rising. _How dare she?_

'No, Miss Hayes, she's holding on the other line,' answered Agnes in a somewhat soothing tone.

'Oh. Okay.' Maddie breathed in slowly, deliberately. 'Then put her on, please Agnes.' She breathed out again.

'Miss Hayes...' Agnes hesitated, 'I could tell her you're too busy to...'

'No, Miss DiPesto,' Maddie interrupted, 'really, that won't be necessary. If you'll please just put her on?'

She could clearly hear Agnes's sigh. 'Yes, Miss Hayes...'

Maddie cleared her throat and picked up the receiver. _Let's see what you have to say for yourself cousin._ 'Yes?'

'Maddie?' Annie's voice sounded a little nervous; unsure. _Ah, we're not so big mouthed any more, are we? Worried you've caused some irreparable damage Annie? Well guess what – it's already repaired and healing nicely._

A gloating smile curled Maddie's lips. 'Yes.'

'This is Annie,' the other woman said superfluously.

'Yes?'

Obviously, Maddie's taciturnity made Annie even more nervous. 'Umm... listen... I... I...' she stuttered, and Maddie realized with a little tinge of guilt, that it pleased her to hear the insecure tremble in Annie's voice. Finally, Annie cleared her throat and went on with some effort: 'I just wanted to tell you... that I've decided to leave.'

'Oh, really.' Maddie's voice clearly expressed she couldn't have cared less. 'I'm glad to hear you're going home. Your husband will be _so_ happy to see you.' She just could not resist this last addition.

Annie snorted. 'I bet _you_ are happy too,' she blurted out. Obviously, she wasn't too pleased about it. 'I guess we've grown apart Maddie.'

Maddie smiled and hoped Annie could hear this smile in her voice, through the phone and down the cable line. 'I am indeed happy,' she confirmed brightly, 'but that has _nothing_ to do with you or your departure.'

Obviously, Annie didn't want to discuss her departure or the reasons for it any further, and Maddie really didn't care to hear about it. Annie cleared her throat again. 'Anyway...' she went on, 'I wanted to say... For what it's worth, I'm sorry for what happened...' she let her voice drift off, maybe hoping for Maddie to jump in, and, as this didn't happen, she added hastily: 'I mean, if I upset you... I'm truly sorry.'

'No, you're _not_,' Maddie replied matter-of-factly. 'But it's okay. It's not of the slightest importance to me, really.'

'Well, I'm sorry if you see it that way,' Annie said stiffly and cleared her throat for the third time. 'Anyway... if I could just tell you something...'

'I'm all ears.' _I bet you just can't let it be nice, can you?_

'That... _pal_ of yours... ' Annie let the sentence hang unfinished in the air.

'David? Oh I don't really refer to him as a pal any longer...'

'You better stay away from him Maddie,' she tried to keep the venom out of her voice, but Maddie could taste it. It made Annie's remark sound even more childish and ridiculous.

'Thanks for your advice,' she replied in a completely unimpressed voice, 'especially because I know it's given right from the heart, and _so_ generously and altruistically.' She poured out just the right amount of sarcasm to make her remark sound sovereign and not bitchy.

'You sound very... cynical.' Annie stated.

'Listen,' Maddie interjected, 'as much as I'm enjoying our little chitchat here, unfortunately, I'll have to cut you off. I have important... business with an ex-pal of mine which is pressing. So next time you want to pay a flying visit, in order to poke around in other people's relationships, do yourself a favour and save the money.'

Annie snorted in a displeased manner. 'So, I guess that's it, right?'

'I guess that's _it_,' Maddie agreed, 'for now.' She cleared her throat in a businesslike way. 'Well, I wish you a safe journey home back to your husband, and please be sure and tell him hi from me. I've always had a lot of time for Mark.'

'Sure.' Annie was clearly annoyed by the progress this conversation was making.

'Oh, and Annie...'

'Yes?' she spat. 'Maddie?'

'If you ever happen to_ have_ to travel to LA again...' This time Maddie let the sentence float, unfinished.

'Yes...'

'Don't call,' she said brightly. 'I'll be busy. Bye.' Without giving Annie the opportunity to answer or even to say goodbye, she put down the receiver quietly, slowly. She stared at it for a while and then smiled to herself. 'Now how was that, Dr. Donadio?' she murmured.

A short knock preceded the opening of her office door. Without asking or waiting for permission, David entered the room and closed the door behind him. Maddie looked at him, without saying anything. She still had a light smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Untypically, David looked nervous. 'Umm... DiPesto just told me you might have had an... unpleasant call?'

Maddie continued to examine him for a while in silence, then she simply informed him: 'Annie just called to say goodbye. She is leaving.' She saw him raise his eyebrows at the mention of the name. She added ironically: 'You might want to call her back to say goodbye?'

David gave a little uneasy laugh and raised his hands in defense. 'Umm... no... _that_ won't be necessary.'

Maddie folded her hands on the desktop. 'She mentioned you, by the way,' she said casually.

He squirmed a little. 'She did?' He cleared his throat. _No way am I ducking away. Take it like a man._ 'Well... what did she say exactly?'

'She informed me that I'd better stay away from you,' Maddie reported matter-of-factly.

He waited, but she didn't continue. He didn't know what to think. They had talked about his encounter with Maddie's cousin, he had expressed much regret, and they had discarded it, together (to the dump of unimportant, irrelevant things) with some of the other crap that had happened during the last few years which had stood between them. Nevertheless, he was anxious about Maddie's reaction to that call. After a short pause, he braced himself and finally asked: 'And what did _you_ say?'

Maddie rose from her seat in a single, elegant move. 'David, I've been known for my inability to listen to _good_ advice,' she said self-critically, not willing to play games with him, or to make him suffer further. 'I surely won't listen to_ bad_ advice!'.'

'Bad advice?' he echoed, encouraged.

'Lousy,' she confirmed with a feeble smile, whilst rounding her desk, placing herself on the same corner David usually sat on.

He took a step nearer. 'So... you're not planning to stay away from me then?' he asked.

She sighed. 'David.'

'Maddie...?' he urged.

She looked at him openly, fondly. 'Will you please realize that I have given up, once and for all, pretending I ever could?' Then she smiled and added: 'Or would want to.'

Obviously, he now felt reassured and stepped over to her desk, standing right in front of her now. 'Once and for all?' he ascertained in a hoarse voice. The loving glint in his green eyes warmed her heart.

'Once and for all,' she confirmed and placed her hands gently on his shoulders, not waiting for him to pull her into his arms, which he obviously intended to do. 'Kiss me, stupid,' she just said.

He pulled her into a very close embrace. 'Whom are you calling stupid?'

'Since when do you mind?' she asked playfully.

He nodded and smirked, his old self again. 'Right you are. I don't. That is, as long as it goes with _kiss me_ or _hold me_ or...'

'Shut _up_,' she chuckled and pulled him in for the kiss.

* * *

><p>Maddie and David both stood there staring at the silver BMW in the parking lot. It was Maddie who eventually stated the obvious: 'One car, two cases.'<p>

'If we saw it in half can I have the front end?' David quipped. 'Although the back does have its benefits, if you're into...'

'David how are we gonna do this?'

'I'll get the electric saw!' David looked around the parking lot. 'Darn it- no saws – deemed too much of a safety hazard for our show- too much tickatape to cross.'

'Seriously David,' Maddie chastised. 'I have to go investigate Mr Abercrombie across town.'

'I'm not sure I like the idea of you investigating that little scoundrel!' he exaggerated.

'Mr Abercrombie a scoundrel? What about Mrs Abercrombie- that shameless vixen!' Maddie shot back.

'I'm not being funny Maddie but couldn't we just drop them off at the set of 'Ask Doctor Ruth' and let them thrash it out by themselves?' He gestured with open palms to stress his point- ever hopeful.

'David you have a point,' she contemplated.

He raised his eyebrows. 'I do? I knew my dad was lying when he said I was a worthless...'

'No David, you've just hit the nail on the head!' Maddie tried again.

'Now I know what an out of body experience feels like – darn it; I didn't even feel anything!' David fantasised.

'The rowing, the arguing, the battles...' Maddie implored, bringing him back to Earth.

'Less about us, we're supposed to be solving a case, or two!' David replied, looking from the BMW to Maddie and also wondering how they were going to do this.

'David I think I've solved it!' Maddie cried.

'Boy you work fast – have you ever considered working as a private investigator?'

'There's no smoke without flames,' Maddie began to explain. 'No arguments without the passion!'

'You want me to put the seats down now Maddie?' David looked at the car with excitement. '...And not a slope in sight this time, Maddie it's definitely safe!'

'Not us, David- _them_!' Maddie corrected. 'Don't you think they're both protesting a little too much David?'

He was only half-listening to her. 'If I agree, can we put this baby in park and share a quick coffee break?'

'David, are you listening to me?' Maddie demanded.

'Honestly?' David asked.

'Maybe we should investigate them together after all,' Maddie beamed.

'Hallelujah!'

'Are you driving or am I?' Maddie asserted.

'Do you really want me to answer that?'

* * *

><p>'Arguing – together!' Maddie yelled as she swerved the car onto the freeway.<p>

'Arguing – apart!' David bounced back from his passenger seat.

'Together!'

'Apart!'

'Together!' Maddie opened her eyes wide, a resolute and angry look in place.

David laughed and put out a hand, placing it on her one which was steering the car. She pulled it away aggressively.

'What?' David asked helplessly. 'This is great isn't it? We still get to yell blue murder at each other but it's different.'

'Different?'

'Different! '

'Like_ how_ different?' Maddie was calming down now.

'Like, I can put my hand on yours different,' David began. 'Like, I can do this...' He moved his hand to her leg.

'David!' she cried out. 'I'm driving!'

'Well I hope so honey- that's the promise you make to your passenger before they agree to come along for the ride!'

'David your hand is on my leg!'

'...And they say you don't catch on as quickly as me! I'm doing a demonstration,' David explained, slowly. 'I can also do this...' He brushed her cheek with his fingertips and the car swerved slightly.

'David,' Maddie mock protested out of habit.

'Well I sure hope it is or you've picked up a helluva friendly cab fare!'

'Where is your client's lawyer's office again?' Maddie attempted to sound serious, focused on the case.

'Oh come on Maddie, don't pretend you care,' David mocked. 'You know I can do _this_ now don't ya?' David leaned across and started to kiss her neck. There was a sound of screeching brakes and a thud.

* * *

><p>At Mason and Mason: the BMW, complete with dent in the fender, pulled up in front of the building; and a rumpled Maddie and David slipped out of it. Maddie looked half cross, half glowing as she slammed her car door shut; whilst David merely sauntered- giving the dent a quick once over, a glint in his eye as he assessed the damage.<p>

'David!' Maddie stated with zeal.

'Again?' David sighed. 'You are one demanding woman!'

'No, not that!'

'Shame.'

'All we need to do is see Mr Mason- confront him about Mrs Abercrombie- prove they're not together- then convince them that they still love each other!'

'Is that all?' David moaned. 'Feature movies get two hours to achieve something like this- we have about ten minutes of script that isn't taken up with stuff about us.'

'Come on!' Maddie grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards the building.

'Okay already,' David retaliated. 'Are you always this rough with your lovers?'

Maddie stopped to hit him with her handbag.

'I'll just call you Treat em' Mean, Keep 'em Keen- Maddie from now on,' David complained as he allowed himself to be dragged through the doorway of the building.

'What floor are we looking for?' David enquired as they stepped into the elevator at Mason and Mason.

'Fifth,' Maddie replied, as she fumbled around in her handbag for lipstick and a mirror.

'Lose your pout?' David smirked.

'Yeah, I seem to have left more of an impression on your cheek than on my lips.' She began to reapply her lipstick, tidying her hair in the process.

'Really?' David started wiping at his face, 'can I borrow that mirror for a minute?'

'Didn't think I'd ever hear you say that,' Maddie smiled putting the mirror back in her bag. 'Wouldn't it be easier if you just let _me_?' She reached over to wipe the lipstick mark from his cheek. 'Come here.'

David let her wipe the tell tale mark from his cheek- it probably would not go down well if they made an appearance in a divorce attorney's office looking like they had just been rolling around in the hay.

'I look respectable?' he enquired.

'Respectable?' she echoed and chuckled. 'No. Let's just say you look a little better than the back end of my car right now. She's gonna have to take a turn in the shop.' Maddie looked a little concerned for a moment.

'Never the less, I'm just as crushed! 'He batted his eyes lids and gave her a reassuring smile. 'We can send Bert with her this afternoon; we'll just tell him we were involved in some big, adrenaline fuelled car chase sequence- that he missed.' He chuckled. 'Instead of some big adrenaline filled...'

'David!' Maddie looked embarrassed.

'I resemble that,' he finished. 'Sorry. I keep letting my happiness take charge of my mouth.'

'Well don't,' Maddie cried out. 'Your mouth is bad enough when _you're _in charge of it!'

'I didn't hear you complaining,' David laughed, moving in for a stolen kiss right there in the elevator.

'Uh-uh,' Maddie rebuke him. 'I've just put fresh lipstick on and we're almost at our floor.'

'Darn it,' David snapped his fingers and shook his head. 'You're gonna make me wait?'

'Yes,' Maddie glared at him as their elevator reached its floor and the doors swung open. 'Heel, Casanova.'

Finding the offices of Mason and Mason, Maddie and David prepared to formulate a convincing first impression of the attorney in question – find out if he was above board, professional, or was too willing to stray off the path if the opportunity presented itself to him. They needed to know exactly who they were dealing with here.

'You ready for this?' David asked, still amazed that she had agreed to go through with this.

'David, arguing is what we do best- of course I'm ready.'

'Then let's get this party started,' he announced.

Together, they burst through the doors of Mason and Mason.

'I don't care how long their waiting list is Marjorie,' David cried, in a Southern drawl. 'There gonna see us now, or be damned!'

'I can't face being married to you for a moment longer Hank!' Maddie yelled, getting into character instantly and, surprisingly, she seemed to be enjoying herself.

'Oh you can't face being married to me?' David was enjoying himself. _'You're_ the one with all the problems!'

'Oh yeah?' Maddie cried. 'Like what exactly? Pray tell how I could be possibly worse than you with your bodily odour problems, your foot fungus and your... receding hair line?'

David frowned at her for a moment with a quizzical look on his face, 'Oh yeah? Well that's nothing fake blonde out- of- a- bottle, white stilettos in the closet, hot-pant wearing...'

'Excuse me?' The receptionist spoke and pointed vigorously at the appointment diary. 'Do you two have an appointment?'

'Hell no,' Maddie lashed out. 'If I booked an appointment, there'd be too much opportunity for him to bail!'

'I'm sorry but you have to have an appointment.' She looked nervous.

'Oh, really?' David yelled. 'Can't you just pretend our names _are_ in that book? Me and the soon to be ex-Mrs have a meat loaf in the oven back at the trailer...'

'Please just put us out of our god damn misery and grant us a divorce!' Maddie whined. 'I mean just look at him will ya!'

The receptionist took a sneaky peek at David and blushed; clearly she couldn't see Maddie's issue with him. In fact, she thought he was rather attractive, despite the male pattern baldness. Not bad for trailer trash.

'Look at _me_?' David yelled. 'You're a fine one to talk! I want a divorce just as badly as you do- if not more...you wanton woman you! You jezebel! You should see the string of sailors she has lined up outside our trailer on a Friday night when I'm out working the land to all hours...' He gave a look like he had just placed a straight flush down on the table.

'Huh!' Maddie blurted. '_Work_? You wouldn't know a decent day's work if it strode right on up and offered you a shovel! No you can find_ him_ at the lonesome diner for one on a Friday night – hiding in a bottle of Jack!'

'Well maybe I could fit you in somewhere,' the receptionist looked desperately at the page in front of her.

'Would you?' David cried passionately.

'You're such a doll,' Maddie enthused.

'No problem at all,' she replied, desperate to get them out of her waiting room. 'In fact, Mike Mason could see you now.'

'For the love of Mike!' David exclaimed. 'It's the right Mason too- I had a good feeling about that one when I saw the names out front. I've a feeling this Mike will put an end to my misery once and for all!'

'Mine too!' Maddie cried.

'So glad we agree on something!' He yelled, with a crazy glint in his eye.

'Up the corridor, first door on the left,' she pointed and smiled nervously- desperate to usher them out of the waiting room.

'Thank you honey,' David grinned. 'You're the greatest.'

They strode up the corridor with purpose until they were out of site. David, chuckling, gave Maddie a friendly slap on the behind as they approached the door. 'That's for telling the world about my receding hair line!'

'I was just getting into character,' Maddie smiled, 'besides, you know I love your hair, bald bits 'n' all.'

'Hey princess, if I didn't love you...'

'Come in!' A deep voice resounded from within.

'...And we're in,' David whispered. 'Ready, Mrs Addison?'

* * *

><p>The clock struck 5.30pm and the employees, taking their cue, skipped out of the office with glee and a light step. Their easy jobs were safe, the show wasn't cancelled and it was home time. The main office cleared in a matter of seconds, leaving Blue Moon silent and dark – apart from the two glowing strips that indicated that both partners were still at work behind closed doors.<p>

At 5.35pm, David's office door opened and he stepped out, jacket over one arm, briefcase under the other. He deposited this collection of work paraphernalia on Agnes' empty desk and looked up at the clock on the wall. How could he have missed home time? He sauntered over to the_ other_ strip of light and gently knocked on her door.

'Maddie?' His voice was gentle and concerned.

'Come in!' Maddie replied, a slight suggestion of fatigue behind the voice.

'I'm kidnapping you!' David declared, sweeping into the room and seizing her briefcase. 'Now, if you do exactly as I say there will be no need for concern!'

'Did you say nap?' Maddie sighed, wearily looking up from behind a huge stack of paperwork.

'Did I say you could talk beautiful?' David chastised. 'Now, hand over that paperwork and nobody gets hurt.'

'Gladly,' Maddie smiled, putting her paperwork down on the desk in a decisive move. 'What time is it anyway?'

'You're not good at taking orders lady...I hope you like receiving the punishments,' David smiled back.

He sat on the edge of the desk and just stared at her with a big smile on his face, chuckling to himself.

'What?' Maddie demanded.

'I dunno,' David grinned. 'I guess I just can't help but feel like the luckiest guy on the planet. I mean yesterday...' He broke off and a shadow darkened his eyes to a deep green. 'God, I thought I was going to well and truly lose you...And if that had happened I don't know what I'd...'

'Well thank God it didn't,' Maddie sighed. She stood up and walked around the desk to meet him. 'So stop thinking about what ifs Mr Addison...'

'Hey I'm the one who's meant to be doing the kidnapping here,' David uttered. 'Why do I feel like you're getting the upper hand?'

'Hey,' Maddie breezed, 'let's just concentrate on what _has_ happened because the alternative is just too unbearable.' She kissed him lightly on the lips, lingering to feel the warmth of his. 'Now come on partner, what say you walk me to the elevator?'

'It would be my absolute pleasure Ms Hayes,' David stated.

The two of them gathered their personal belongings and, arm in arm, headed off down the Blue Moon corridor, a journey they had often taken alone, towards the elevator.

'Maddie? '

' David? '

'I know we're business partners an all',' he paused, biting his lip, 'but how would _you _like to spend the night with me tonight? I feel the urge to make it my business, partner, to become intimately acquainted with every aspect of you. It would be good for business morale as a whole and, quite frankly, good for my morale too,' David flirted openly.

'Business you say?' Maddie contemplated.

'Strictly.'

'Well, you know me David, anything that's good for the business,' Maddie mused. 'It would be my absolute pleasure to help build your morale.'

The elevator pinged and the doors slid open.

'Ladies first,' David declared as he stepped aside to let Maddie pass into the elevator. He followed behind and observed the empty elevator: 'Would you look at that; we have the whole elevator to ourselves.'

**Day 2:**

David, with true gusto, threw the door of the main office open and strolled in with that distinctive sway of his hips, his singing exhibiting his current and elated state of mind to everybody in close proximity:

_'Cupid, draw back your bow_

_And let your arrow go-o-o-o_

_Straight to my lover's heart for me...'_

'Umm... Mr. Addison...?' Agnes waved her hand at him as he passed by her desk. She fought a natural instinct to enjoy the display with a need to warn him about the current situation.

'Yup, Miss DiPesto, apparently so,' he replied brightly, waving back, 'although these days I'm not really sure about anything, not _even_ my name.'

'...but...' Agnes tried again.

David literally danced all the way to his office door, never stopping his singing as he twisted, turned, closed his eyes and immersed himself in this performance.

_'Cupid, please hear my cry-y_

_And let your arrow fly-y_

_Straight to my lover's heart for me...'_

'...you're in trouble,' Agnes finished and sighed as she watched him disappear.

David closed his office door behind him and shrugged off his jacket in one single, elegant move while he strolled over to his desk.

_'Now Cupid if your arrow makes a love storm for me_

_I promise I will love her until eterniteeee...'_

He turned in a private pirouette, instantly jumping when he realised he was not alone. Maddie sat quietly on his couch, legs crossed, arms folded: expectant. In response, a wide grin spread across his face, as if he hadn't seen her for days whereas it had only been little more than an hour. It was already nearly more than he could bear.

'Goldilocks!' His eyes twinkled and, as if drawn by an invisible magnet, moved directly over to her. 'Hey, it's been a long time,' he purred and outstretched his arms. 'Missed me, huh?'

'Indeed,' she growled, slowly rising from the couch; stopping him dead in his tracks. 'Oh, I_ missed_ you!' she added, but something in her voice told him that remark was devoid of romantic connotations. It sounded menacing. _Just like old times_!

'Why does that_ not_ sound like an invitation to lock the door?' he bravely enquired.

'The Abercrombies _missed_ you too,' Maddie replied, piercingly.

'The Abercrombies?' he echoed, an anxious expression resting on his features.

'The Abercrombies!' she snapped. 'Our current clients, remember them?'

'Oh, them,' he muttered under his breath, 'yeah, well, it doesn't take two of us to report our insights so far, right?' He felt absolutely no guilt – not that he _ever_ had felt guilty about being late, he recalled, but this time he _really_ had no reason to feel culpable.

'And that's why you decided _not_ to attend this meeting, despite the fact that we had agreed we would meet them together?' Maddie snorted.

He raised his hands. 'Hey, Blondie, listen...'

'Anyway,' Maddie interrupted firmly, 'as _you_' – she emphasized the word with frustration – 'were not around, I planned, all by myself, how to continue with this current investigation.' She sounded stiff and tense.

'You did?' As she was obviously not in the mood for an embrace, he folded his arms and kept a safe distance from the flames.

'Yes, I did,' she confirmed.

'Then let me hear about your best laid plans,' he challenged her. 'Since I guess you're not interested in _mine_ at the moment.'

Maddie pressed her lips together for a moment and decided to ignore his last remark. 'I've already made an appointment at Mike Mason's office for myself to attend- with the purpose of getting a quick divorce from you: _Mr_. Skipsquad.'

'Isn't that a bit fast?' David asked with a mockingly raised eyebrow. 'I mean, we're not even...'

'And _you,_' she went on, unimpressed, 'are going to meet Abercrombie's lawyer, undercover, you'll have lunch in that special place where the Doherty woman regulars, and you'll make her acquaintance, disguised as a fellow lawyer.'

'I am?' David mocked. 'I will?' He pouted. 'Lunch at a place crowded with lawyers pretending to _be_ one of those shysters?' he grimaced. 'Just for the record: lawyers are _not_ my favorite people.'

'Lawyers are _nobody's_ favorite people,' Maddie replied dryly. 'They're slick, they're sneaky and they're swellheaded.' She paused for effect and added: '_You_ won't attract any attention at all.'

'I'll take that as a compliment,' David replied smoothly, 'a compliment that suggests what a brilliant private eye I am. It is, of course, my job and duty not to attract attention when going undercover.' He smirked. 'Well, that is – of course, when I'm going under _that_ cover, when I'm going under _your_ cover it is my damn bounden duty to indeed_ attract_ a lot of attention; infact...'

'This is the place,' Maddie cut him off with a disgusted snort and slammed a handwritten note down on his desk. 'Doherty is usually there at about 1 pm. _Try to_ at least make it on time,' she added venomously, turning around and leaving his office with a heartfelt door slam.

'One tough customer today huh?' David murmured to the closed door, slightly infuriated, because he felt totally blameless this time. 'You better keep your _sneaky_ fingers off my buttons next time lady!'

* * *

><p>Strutting into the cafe bar, David's suit was sharp, his hair was gelled back slick and he wore his favourite Raybans. He exuded a cool, sharp, arrogant air. <em>She knows why I was late; she was part of why I was late!<em> He gave the joint a cursory glance – taking a mental picture of where people were sat, how long the queue was, where his bait was positioned. _Why does she have to do that? She knows that's the way things are when it comes to the history of Addison. _There she was, sat by the window, delicately picking at a green salad: Mr Abercrombie's divorce attorney.

* * *

><p>Maddie was adorned in a serious talking white suit, razor-sharp hat and brief -case: all business. Elegantly adorned, casually coiffed; she was ready for a divorce. She silently simmered beneath the shadow that her hat brim afforded her. Let the charade begin. <em>Why did he have to go and spoil it by being late?<em>

* * *

><p>'That'll be $6.99,' the voice was dull and bored of its job.<p>

'That's the most expensive bagel I've ever purchased,' declared David in mock horror.

'$6.99,' the girl repeated with a distinct lack of gusto.

'Let me guess, they employed you because of your outstanding oratory skills,' David smirked as he slipped a ten dollar bill into her hand, and with a wink, told her to keep the change. _Why did I have to go and spoil it by being late?_

* * *

><p>'Would you like to step into my office?' asked Mike Mason, giving Maddie an appreciate glance.<p>

'Yes,' Maddie stated plainly, still cross about her and David's tiff that morning- this wasn't as much fun today. She was in no mood.

Maddie followed Mr Abercrombie's attorney into his office, she was both stiff _and_ tense. She placed herself carefully in the offered chair, outwardly bristling with the aftermath of their fight: perfect for a meeting about a divorce. _Only he could make me feel __**this **__furious!_

* * *

><p>'Excuse me, is this seat taken?' David presented the cliché without shame.<p>

'Please,' invited Mrs Abercrombie's solicitor glancing up from her lunch. She hesitated when she saw it was a new lawyer on the block, she hadn't seen this guy around these parts before. He certainly brightened up the scenery.

'Is it always this much of a party around here?' David observed the serious atmosphere that coloured the eating establishment.

'...and you are?'

'Dave, Dave Addison - 'Addison and Hayes.' He held out a hand to shake, hoping she wouldn't question him further on the pseudo business.

'Lila Doherty,' Lila introduced herself, 'Doherty and Fielding.' She could certainly appreciate that this was a handsome man.

* * *

><p>'Pleased to make your acquaintance again,' Mike Mason offered his hand.<p>

Maddie just looked at it for a moment before giving it a cursory shake.

'I understand that you and Mr Skipsquad would like a quick divorce?' He motioned towards a chair. 'You do realise that the implications of quick spell _expensive_?'

'It's irrelevant,' Maddie drawled and crossed her legs over in a seductive manner. _I swear I pulled the short straw here. I bet David doesn't have to show a little extra chest hair and a flash of his ankles over at Doherty and Fielding._

'It is?' Mr Mason exclaimed, a bemused look on his face.

'Oh yeah honey,' she batted her eyelids. 'I've got my sights set on ensnaring a rich man when I get out of this catastrophe they call a marriage.'

'Is that so?' He took his time over each word, sighed and looked her straight in the eyes. She really was a rather attractive woman. She also looked sharper today – maybe she was already seeing this sugar daddy of hers.

* * *

><p>'You don't strike me as the lawyer type,' Lila mused, searching his face and noticing how green his eyes were- <em>pretty but they weren't like her lover's – his are icy blue and nothing could compare.<em>

'That's because I'm atypical,' he answered back, making sure he maintained eye contact but feeling uncomfortable. _What the hell...flirting is a natural state of being for me, we go together like Johnny and June, Sonny and Cher...so why am I feeling more like Ike and Tina here? _

'Refreshing,' she considered and took a sip of her water.

'_It_ is? Or _I_ am?' David tried his famous side-ways smile on her that was sure to disarm her. _It sure disarms my woman- when I'm not late for work of course._

Lila seemed impervious to the smile and continued: 'So what does your firm specialise in?'

* * *

><p>Maddie sat back in her chair, attempting to arch her back and push her assets forward but she felt a little ridiculous. <em>I'm Maddie Hayes, what the hell am I doing? '<em>Maybe you could um...,' Maddie practised her slow smouldering look that sold a thousand bottles of shampoo and broke David's soul, 'help me out with either, or even _both_ of my problems.'

Mike Mason sighed, she really was stunning, and he could not say that he was tempted but he was happily seeing someone right now. 'Let's stick with the divorce shall we?'

* * *

><p>'My firm specialises in homicide,' David improvised. 'Yours?' <em>I've lost my touch.<em>

'Divorce,' she shrugged, like she was apologising for her career.

David chuckled, pulling out a fresh card: 'Does that not leave you a little bitter about relationships?' _Come on, give me something here sister._

She smiled to herself. 'On the contrary, it just makes me want to get it right- which is why I've waited so long to find Mr Right.' She looked highly contented and carried that aura of love around her.

_See? You haven't lost it, she's just not window shopping. '_I don't know about you, but I find it hard to meet people in my profession. I even considered asking out a few of my clients, at one time or another, but most of the girls were on trial for murder- hard to work the wedding date around the sentencing date.'

Lila laughed, throwing back her head: 'You're funny Mr Addison,' she nodded with approval. 'I must say I've never been tempted by my breed of client – people going through a divorce are either on the rebound or heartbroken - it's not an attractive look.'

'I guess not.'

'You on the other hand,' she observed, 'despite your very bad chats up lines today, look like a guy who is in love? Am I warm?' _Darn it - was it that obvious?_

* * *

><p>Maddie felt a little affronted by his lack of interest, she was new to this feeling of rejection<em>. <em>'So just how quick and just_ how_ expensive is this gonna be?' She shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

'Why are you in such a hurry Mrs Skipsquad?' he enquired, an obvious questioning of her motives was suggested by the raising of his eyebrows.

'That man drives me to distraction!' she hissed, still perturbed by his lack of appreciation in her appearance.

'Call me a hopeless romantic,' began Mike Mason...

'I'm sorry? A _romantic_ divorce lawyer? Call Mike Wallace!'

He laughed; she was an amusing, as well as beautiful woman. 'I'm a rare breed. It's why my partner is crazy about me,' he smiled. 'And by the sound of you, and from what I saw of the show you two performed in my reception area – yours is crazy about_ you_. I've not seen that much chemistry since Bacall and Bogart! Are you sure this is what you want?'

* * *

><p>Maddie was looking down at her papers and furiously hacking at the keys of a calculator with the rubber end of a pencil. She didn't look up when the door opened.<p>

David could smell steam; so quietly armed himself. He cleared his throat. She lifted her head in response but she didn't smile.

'Still on the calculator?' he asked lightly.

'I want to finish this.' She looked down again.

David strolled through the room. 'Come on, Blondie, there's a Piccata Milanese with your name on it out there, I know it!' he tried to lure her.

'I'm not hungry,' she threw at him.

He positioned his hands on her desk and patiently began his lecture: 'Maddie, you _really_ should try to top up your energy levels, a fire can't burn without any fuel.' He smirked and assumed a playful tone. 'And, if I may remind you, you're consuming a _lot_ of firewood these days...'

She raised her head slowly and shot him a fiery glance without saying a word.

David raised both hands in defense. 'Okay, I got it. You're upset. What is it? What haven't I done that I should have done?' He frowned and rubbed his chin in a fake thoughtful way. 'Although, I must admit, I really can't think of anything...'

'You were _late!_' she interrupted and rose from her chair in that sort of menacing way only Maddie was capable of.

_Still going on about that!_ He feigned innocence. 'Late?'

'Late!' she repeated, slowly walking around her desk. '_We_ had a meeting with the Abercrombies this morning, and you _knew_ this, and yet you were still late – _again._' she fired her words like bullets, and he felt like he'd been thrown into a time machine.

'Oh, what a disaster!' David replied and threw his hands in the air in feigned and exaggerated despair. 'I was _twenty_ minutes late! So what? Wasn't the first time, and won't be the last! And besides, I had a good reason for it – I had to change my shirt.' He paused and fired a meaningful look directly into her eyes, and in that moment she _knew_ she was about to lose this one. He continued in a mocking tone: 'Seems there were some buttons missing from the other one – do I have to remind you how _exactly_ they managed to lose their way?' He folded his arms and threw her a challenging look.

Maddie blushed and yet felt stupidly elated at the same time. Of course she remembered _very_ well how those buttons had managed to get lost. The evening before, she hadn't been able to wait any longer to get him undressed. In her haste, she had ripped his shirt open. Automatically, she looked down at the culprits, her hands, and folded them quickly. Of course, this gesture didn't go unnoticed by David who was awaiting her reply in eager anticipation and with a mockingly raised eyebrow. 'Even so,' she blurted out hastily, 'you know I _hate_ it when you're late!'

He knew that she was thinking about the previous evening, and he _definitely_ knew that she was enjoying the replay of it in her memory even if she wasn't quite ready yet to let go of her anger. He was only too eager to help her with this and smirked. 'Yeah, but I daresay you would hate it _a lot_ more if I were always too _early!_'

She put her hands to her hips – _and gosh, did she look sexy _– and snorted in a disgusted voice: 'Addison, your mind sleeps in the gutter!'

'Really?' he replied smoothly. 'Is that what you're calling your bed these days? 'Cause that's where I slept last night. Well... sort of slept.' His lips curved into his trademark grin.

'Stop it!' Maddie snapped, pointing a severe finger at him. 'Only because we have this kind of relationship now...'

Quickly, David grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him, pressing the back of her hand to his chest. She gasped but made no attempt to free herself. 'We have this _what?_' he demanded. 'Would you repeat that for me?'

The grip of his left hand around her right wrist felt warm and firm, the heat spread from the delicate skin of her forearm all over her body, and her mind started immediately to wander. Her anger evaporated. 'Oh come on,' she tried to get away; 'this is ridiculous.'

He pulled her still closer, she seemed eager to follow, and he purred in a low voice: 'Pleeeeeezz...'

The hairs on the back of her neck bristled in response, and she couldn't hold back her own grin any more. 'Relationship, okay?' she blurted out in an amused tone. 'I said we have a _relationship_. Relationship, relationship, relationship!' On the last word she pushed him away, and he stumbled backwards. But as he had her wrist still in his tight grip, she stumbled with him, and when he fell backwards onto her couch, she landed on top of him. They both gasped. He caught her in his arms.

'Maddie, Maddie, Maddie,' he reproached. 'You are really shameless, jumping an innocent man like that.' He smirked, holding her in a firm grip. Remarkably, she didn't try to free herself. Both her hands were on his chest now, and she could feel his heartbeat through the fabric of his shirt. His scent mingled with his cologne made her dizzy. His eyes were glittering, twinkling. She knew that she must get up _immediately_, if she was to have a chance in hell of getting any of that work, which was stacked up on her desk, completed. Out of nowhere, her stupid mantra seeming to emanate from an earlier life suddenly emerged into her head, although slightly modified. _I am excited, and right now I am absolutely out of control, but yes, I am definitely __**over**__ David Addison. _

Despite the feeling of shame, Maddie couldn't suppress a chuckle at the irony of the situation. David simply raised one confused eyebrow. 'Hey Blondie, what's so funny?' he asked severely. 'It can't be me, you've seen everything before!'

'Life,' she giggled. 'Life is funny sometimes!'

He frowned. 'Maddie, are you sick?'

'Yes, I am,' she replied, trying to look and sound serious. But the sparks in her eyes betrayed her. 'I'm suffering from _really_ bad, _bad_ influenza.'

He smirked. 'Bad influenza, huh?' he echoed and assumed a low and seductive voice. 'Anything I can do about it?'

'Sure.' Skilfully, her fingers crept to the buttons of his shirt and started to loosen them. He held his breath. Despite the last two days of _betrothed bliss_, he still had to get used to this new carefree Maddie. This new Maddie was so delightfully and generously dedicating herself to their love and passion, to _him_, that she had even become capable of bold moves like this one. She inclined her head towards him and kissed the side of his throat, right beneath his right ear, and whispered: _'Medicate me.'_

* * *

><p>'Great,' Agnes sighed as she approached the main office door, then she frowned. She had almost made it home when she had noticed that she had forgotten her keys in the office and had to turn the car around to speed back to her place of work. She had left the office at least forty minutes ago and wondered why the lights were still on. Obviously, the bosses were working late. Or...<p>

When Agnes opened the office door she found it unlocked; she was surprised by this because of the late hour. An immediate glance to her right revealed that the door to Mr. Addison's office was open wide. She crept over to the open doorway and carefully peeped inside. The office was empty, but the lights were still on, and Mr Addison's jacket was flung carelessly over the back of his chair. At this, she turned around and glanced at Miss Hayes' door. _That_ one was closed.

Agnes raised her eyebrows in thought and slowly approached her employer's door, asking herself if everything was all right. Her hand reached out to knock, but something told her not to. It was then that she heard strange muffled sounds and she stood rooted to the spot, ears on alert. The sounds were mingled with husky voices.

'Are you feeling better now?' That was Mr. Addison, and his voice had that particular tone he assumed only when he was talking to Miss Hayes; a tone that made Agnes always want to leave the room and attach a _Do not disturb_ sign to the doorknob.

Miss Hayes' answer to this question was long and drawn out: 'Oh, _so_ much better!' This was accompanied by an enthusiastic sigh, which to Agnes could only be described as _right from the diaphragm_. She smiled. Everything, most definitely, was alright here. _More_ than alright.

Agnes pressed her lips together to suppress a pleased titter and felt by no means embarrassed. Slowly and carefully, she retreated from the door, grabbed her keys from her own desk and tiptoed to the main office door. Before she opened it, she looked back over her shoulder again at Miss Hayes' closed door, and a dreamy smile floated across her features.

'That's what too much coffee does to you,' she sighed.

* * *

><p>They were lying on Maddie's couch, half-dressed, legs somehow entangled, arms wrapped around each other. Maddie still rested on top of David's prone body; head nestled comfortably in the nook between his face and his shoulder, her lips close to his throat where she could feel his pulse. Both had their eyes closed and were inhaling each other's heated scent while the rhythms of their breath and heartbeats were slowly calming down once again; both were enjoying the afterglow of their body heat. David had his left hand on the back of her head, fingers entwined in her hair. It felt slightly damp.<p>

'Maddie...' he murmured after a while, still a little out of breath.

'Hmmm?' she replied languorously.

'You know... this is a dream come true for me don't ya?'

She opened her eyes lazily but let her head rest exactly where it was. 'This?' she repeated. 'What do you mean David?'

'You know, I have _always_ dreamt of doing it here, in the office,' he explained to her in a husky voice.

'As if you weren't always dreaming of doing _it _everywhere!' she teased.

'As if _you_ weren't either!' he teased back and smirked.

'Hey!' she chastised, propping herself up on one elbow, and looking at his face, noticing the deeply satisfied expression that he wore. She knew it wasn't only the physical satisfaction but that it went much, _much_ deeper. She knew he was entranced with the ease she communicated her feelings for him; showing her _passion _for him. No awkwardness, no regrets- just delight. Maddie fully realized how happy that simple fact made him and felt a lump in her own throat. It didn't take much to make him happy. She raised her free hand and gently wiped away a telltale droplet of sweat from David's right temple. 'This _is_ a dream come true,' she said softly, '_all_ of this.'

He was deeply touched by her remark and by the way she had delivered it. 'This dream,' he finally said in a hoarse voice, 'started right here, in the office, all those years ago, when you walked through that door, and isn't it just appropriate to finally get to fulfill it here too?' He cleared his throat. 'I mean, let's face it – someone like you just doesn't happen to someone like me.'

'Not usually,' she agreed. 'Well, obviously it must have been – _kismet_?'

He smiled up at her. 'Kismet?' he repeated and his lips curled into his half-smile. 'I like that. Where did you get this stuff from?'

Playfully, Maddie ruffled his hair and said slowly, deliberately: 'A wise man mentioned that to me once.'

'A wise man?' David echoed, clearly pleased. 'Sounds more like he was a jerk to me. And you _believed_ him?'

She laughed softly and shook her head. 'Not a single word. But I was proven wrong...this time.'

He smiled openly. 'Good for me.'

'For me too,' she simply replied.

For a short while, they just looked at each other, and both were glad to be lying on that couch, because the gaze into each other's eyes, blue into green, green into blue, made them so dizzy they wouldn't have been able to stand upright.

Finally, Maddie smiled. 'A dream, huh?'

He smiled back. 'A dream, uh-huh.'

A teasing expression crept across her face. 'I have three words for you,' she said in a mock serious voice.

He grinned, eager to hear the sparkling remark she obviously was about to make. 'Which are, Blondie?'

Unable to refrain from kissing him first, a sweet but passionate kiss, she then murmured the words against his lips: 'Keep dreaming, Addison.'

'_I thought love was  
>Only true in fairy tales<br>Meant for someone else  
>But not for me<br>Love was out to get to me  
>That's the way it seems<br>Disappointment haunted  
>All my dreams<em>

_And then I saw her face_  
><em>Now I'm a believer<em>  
><em>Not a trace<em>  
><em>Of doubt in my mind<em>  
><em>I'm in love<em>  
><em>I'm a believer<em>  
><em>I couldn't leave her<em>  
><em>If I tried<em>

_I thought love was_  
><em>More or less a given thing<em>  
><em>The more I gave the less<em>  
><em>I got, oh yeah<em>  
><em>What's the use in trying<em>  
><em>All you get is pain<em>  
><em>When I wanted sunshine<em>  
><em>I got rain<em>

_And then I saw her face_  
><em>Now I'm a believer<em>  
><em>Not a trace<em>  
><em>Of doubt in my mind<em>  
><em>I'm in love<em>  
><em>I'm a believer<em>  
><em>I couldn't leave her<em>  
><em>If I tried<em>

_What's the use in trying_  
><em>All you get is pain<em>  
><em>When I wanted sunshine<em>  
><em>I got rain<em>

_And then I saw her face_  
><em>Now I'm a believer<em>  
><em>Not a trace<em>  
><em>Of doubt in my mind<em>  
><em>I'm in love<em>  
><em>I'm a believer<em>  
><em>I couldn't leave her<em>  
><em>If I tried<em>

_Then I saw her face_  
><em>Now I'm a believer<em>  
><em>Not a trace<em>  
><em>Of doubt in my mind<em>  
><em>Now I'm a believer<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah, yeah<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah, yeah<em>  
><em>I'm a believer<em>  
><em>Then I saw her face<em>  
><em>I'm a believer<em>  
><em>Not a trace<em>  
><em>Of doubt in my mind<em>  
><em>I'm a believer<em>

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Songs: <strong>_Love makes the world go round_ (The Everly Brothers)

_Ain't that a kick in the head_ (Dean Martin)

_Cupid_ (Sam Cooke)

_I'm a believer_ (The Monkees)**  
><strong>


End file.
